


Appendix A through Z

by sizhu



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo, pick up lines really don't usually work. </p><p>Suga thinks it's ridiculous.</p><p>Day 7 of KuroDai Week: Free Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendix A through Z

**Author's Note:**

> While this is technically in the same universe as "Akaashi's Life is Suffering," since Akaashi isn't actually IN it it's going in my entry for kurodai week lol and it was written for kurodai week ANYWAY.
> 
> YAY I DID IT

"The way you flirt is shameful, Kuroo." Suga sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're going to get _nowhere_ if you keep using those awful lines."

"My lines are not awful!"

"Kuroo, _please,_ " Suga said, rubbing his temples. "I promise Daichi is _not_ going to fall for you if you keep using Bokuto's lines on him."

"They worked on Terushima!"

"Kuroo…" Suga heaved another sigh. "Kuroo, Terushima isn't Daichi. Actually, they're literally opposites. The only way they could be _more_ opposite is if one of them were straight."

Kuroo groaned and flopped across the sofa in Suga's and Daichi's apartment. "How do you and Akaashi do it?"

"Well, considering the fact that Akaashi-kun has yet to realize that we're dating and have been since sophomore year…"

"Oh, man." Kuroo laughed. "Your life must suck."

"Not as much as yours," Suga said, furrowing his brows in disappointment at Kuroo. "At least I get to enjoy his company. Daichi sees you open your mouth and I see him cringe waiting for the next awful line. What was the last one again? _Are you my Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out._ Really, Kuroo? Really?"

"Uh. Yeah." Kuroo rubbed his face. "I… Don't actually have an excuse for that one."

"That's what I thought."

"So what do I do, Suga?"

"Well, have you tried _talking_ to him?" Suga arched his eyebrows. "Like a _normal_ person?"

"But that's so dull!" Kuroo whined. "I want to make an impression!"

"Trust me. You have. Just not the right one." Suga crossed his legs and picked up his tea cup, sipping on it. He gave Kuroo a meaningful look.

"Oh man." Kuroo groaned again. "Does that mean I missed my chance?"

"Chance for what?" Daichi asked, hanging his coat up on the coat rack as he walked in through the door.

Suga smiled behind the teacup. Kuroo sat up as if he'd been struck by lightning, squawking.

"Sawamura!"

"Kuroo?" Daichi arched an eyebrow, looking between Kuroo and Suga. "Have I missed something, Suga?"

"Your wannabe boyfriend is an idiot," Suga said, humming.

"So, basically nothing new."

"Wait—what? Hey, what's going on?"

Suga simply smiled. "Kuroo is so clueless."

"What the hell does that mean, Suga?"

Daichi snorted. He walked up to the sofa and ran his fingers through Kuroo's hair. "What Suga means is that you never had to try using washed up lines to get my attention, Kuroo."

"Wait—what?" Kuroo repeated.

"I love you, stupid." Daichi leaned down and kissed Kuroo's cheek.

Kuroo spluttered, cheeks burning brightly as he leaned into the kiss. Suga hid a giggle behind his teacup. He sipped it gently.

"What are you laughing at?" Daichi asked, smiling at Suga as he sat down next on the sofa next to Kuroo. " _Your_ boyfriend doesn't even know you're actually dating."

Suga sighed. "Yeah… It's kind of sweet. Okay, have fun, you two. Gonna go try and get Akaashi-kun to see the light."

"The light?" Kuroo hissed. "You're the devil."

Suga pouted at Kuroo and left the apartment, sniffing indignantly. Daichi chuckled. "Pick up more tea while you're out, Suga."

Suga left Kuroo and Daichi alone.

"So…" Kuroo grinned at Daichi. "You love me, Sawamura?"

"Don't push it, stupid Tetsu." Daichi leaned in and kissed him. "And no more of those ridiculous lines. Appendix? Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really know." Kuroo shrugged.


End file.
